


Тонкости взросления

by Vezunchik_Chip



Series: Цикл "Тонкости" [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vezunchik_Chip/pseuds/Vezunchik_Chip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У каждого свои проблемы. И решает их каждый тоже по-своему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тонкости взросления

Хината не отличается ни большим умом, ни сообразительностью.

Оценки у него по всем предметам средние, а то и чуть ниже, и балансируют на грани родительского запрета на участие в волейбольном клубе, но он старается так сильно, как умеет, и всё то время, что не тратит на тренировки, просиживает за учебниками. Результативность его занятий обычно едва ли превышает процентов десять, но и этого вполне достаточно. Мама видит его целеустремленность, вздыхает и молча качает головой, но по-прежнему с искренней заботой интересуется волейбольными успехами Хинаты.

С логикой у него тоже проблемы: как связаны между собой рост и полезность команде, он прекрасно понимает, но упрямо прёт напролом, талантливо демонстрируя всем вокруг полнейшее отрицание одного из главных спортивных правил: «Нет физических данных – нет успеха».

Но настоящая беда у Хинаты с разгадыванием собственных чувств. Отличить радость от разочарования ему не составляет труда, как и спокойствие от раздражения – все эти эмоции во время матча легко читаются на лицах сокомандников и отражаются на его собственном. А вот отличить уважение от симпатии и симпатию от влечения Хината уже не в состоянии, недостаток опыта сказывается и абсолютная невосприимчивость к реакциям своего тела.

Впрочем, всё это вовсе не делает Хинату таким уж дурачком, как может показаться со стороны.

Осознание существования проблемы – дело тоже не такое уж и простое и даже умникам под силу далеко не всем. Цукишима, например, даже не подозревает, что окружающих при виде его постного лица посещает острое желание съездить по этому лицу разок-другой, а ведь умный же вроде парень. А может, ему просто плевать, и Хината не уверен, показатель это большого ума или же великой глупости.

У самого Хинаты проблема куда более прозаичная: выше него на целую голову, грубоватая в общении, жуткая в гневе и неприступная, словно охраняемая драконом принцесса, - с той лишь разницей, что принцесса сама себе дракон. У проблемы пристальный, пробирающий до косточек взгляд, вечно недовольно поджатые губы и манеры заправского диктатора.

Кагеяма о своем статусе «проблемы» не имеет ни малейшего понятия, и это радует, потому что если бы узнал, сам Хината бы с удовольствием провалился сквозь землю, пылая от смущения до самых кончиков ушей. Но дуракам везет, и именно сегодня не блещущему умом Хинате госпожа судьба предоставляет шанс убедиться в этом на личном опыте.

— Твои подачи в последнем матче были просто ужасны, — вещает Кагеяма своим менторским тоном на весь зал.

Сугавара-семпай чуть поодаль сочувствующе улыбается и возвращается к растяжке. А Хината только и может, что безотчетно пялиться на обнаженные низким вырезом футболки ключицы, и пропускает следующие несколько фраз мимо ушей.

— … и только потом бросаешь. Над этим сегодня и поработаем. Эй, ты меня слушаешь? — Кагеяма хмурится, и на лбу его залегает едва заметная морщинка.

Хината отмирает, поднимая на него растерянный взгляд, и несколько раз активно кивает. Разумеется, он не слушает, но сообщать об этом Кагеяме – большая ошибка, обычно последняя в жизни тех, кто на это осмелится. А пожить, как ни странно, ещё хочется.

— Начнём прямо сейчас? — придать голосу привычной жизнерадостности сложнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд, но у Хинаты получается. И даже блеск в глазах вполне искренний, вот только вызван он вовсе не предстоящей возможностью научиться чему-то новому.

Вместо ответа Кагеяма кивком указывает на дальний конец зала, подальше от остальных ребят: устроить кому-нибудь неожиданное сотрясение не хочется, да и мешать тоже. Хината со вздохом оглядывается на семпаев, разбавляющих растяжку ленивой болтовней ни о чем, и послушно плетётся к указанному месту, не уверенный, чувствует ли он сейчас прилив радости или же это своеобразное разочарование. Оказывается, даже такие простые эмоции различать порой очень сложно.

— Встань в свою обычную позу для подачи, — встречает его ещё на подходе команда от Кагеямы.

Хината разворачивается лицом к просторному залу, отставляет правую ногу назад, чуть сгибая колени, и имитирует удерживаемый в одной руке мяч. Под внимательным, изучающим взглядом ему неуютно и даже неловко, но это всего лишь тренировка и ничего более, и он с ней справится, невзирая на все свои «проблемы». Тихое бубнение Кагеямы забавляет, и Хината даже немного расслабляется, и спина его со стороны уже выглядит менее напряжённой и угловатой.

Когда к этой самой спине внезапно прижимается крепкое, горячее тело, Хината испуганно вздрагивает, разом теряя всю концентрацию, и с паникой во взгляде пытается обернуться. Кагеяма пресекает его попытку, надавливая жесткой ладонью на загривок и настойчиво заставляя смотреть прямо перед собой.

— Ч-что? — выдохнуть одно-единственное слово удаётся с первого раза, но губы все равно дрожат, и руки тоже, да и вообще все тело. Хинате жарко и неудобно, висок обжигает чужое дыхание, и он чувствует, как шевелятся из-за этого кончики рыжих прядей.

— Расслабься, — в голосе Кагеямы отчётливо звучит раздражение.

Хината повторяет беспомощную попытку оглянуться, претерпевает еще одну неудачу, глубоко вдыхает и расправляет плечи, стремясь выглядеть и выше, и увереннее в себе.

— Я расслаблен, — совершенно нагло врёт он.

И тут же спотыкается о собственную ложь.

— У тебя руки дрожат, — неумолимо возражает Кагеяма, и этот его извечно недовольный тон раздражает даже сильнее, чем собственные неудачные попытки абстрагироваться от так мешающих сейчас странных эмоций.

— Мне холодно, — огрызается Хината, понимая, что в этот раз враньё его звучит еще менее убедительно, чем в прошлый: на улице май-месяц и двадцать пять градусов тепла.

Молчание у него за спиной столь красноречивое, что щёки мгновенно заливает краской смущения. Нужно отойти, отстраниться под любым удобным предлогом, но в голову, как назло, не приходит ничего подходящего, и Хината впервые искренне жалеет, что сообразительности у него по нулям. Сейчас он бы с готовностью променял на неё сантиметров пять от своего маленького роста.

— Тебе жарко, — наконец, еле слышно выдыхает Кагеяма, и от этого его полушёпота становится лишь хуже. Хината отчётливо ощущает нарастающую дрожь в руках и коленях, но упрямо держится, отказываясь проигрывать самому себе.

— И холодно, — уверенно повторяет он и, вдохновлённый внезапной идеей, добавляет: — Меня немного лихорадит, потому и дрожу. Я правильно встал?

Виртуозно менять тему разговора он тоже не умеет, но Кагеяма, кажется, ведётся на его неловкий манёвр. Заглядывает вперёд через его плечо, глухо цокает языком и со свойственной ему внезапностью прижимается ещё ближе – грудью к спине, рукой к руке, мягко обхватывая правое запястье Хинаты:

— Опусти руку ниже: так ты подбросишь мяч повыше и успеешь как следует замахнуться, — пальцы сжимают запястье сильнее, слегка опуская его и отводя чуть левее, выравнивая направление броска. Хината почти не дышит и плотно сжимает губы, на полном серьёзе опасаясь застонать в самый неподходящий момент. Кагеяма слишком близко, его слишком много, и в жаре, исходящем от его тела, можно расплавиться. — И старайся бросать вверх, а не вперёд, - тогда не придется догонять мяч у самой сетки.

Хинате удаётся кивнуть, – кажется, его неловкое дерганье головой похоже именно на кивок, - но мысли путаются и слова Кагеямы несут в себе слишком расплывчатый смысл, чтобы на нём можно было сосредоточиться.

— Я п-понял, — дрожащим голосом выдавливает Хината, пытаясь хоть немного отодвинуться. Ему душно и перед глазами всё плывет, ещё чуть-чуть и колени подогнутся окончательно, и тогда Сугавара-семпай обязательно прибежит с другого конца зала, беспокоясь, и притащит за собой остальных семпаев. И уже не удастся скрыть, что же происходит с Хинатой на самом деле.

От одной только мысли о том, чтобы оказаться в подобной ситуации становится до ужаса стыдно, и стыд этот внезапно прибавляет Хинате сил. Ноги сами несут его в сторону выхода, прочь от Кагеямы, и резкого рывка хватает, чтобы высвободить запястье. Ему что-то кричат вслед, но слов не разобрать – собственное возбуждение застилает глаза, оглушает, сделать с ним хоть что-то просто необходимо, и, оказавшись на улице, Хината почти бежит в сторону раздевалок.

В мужской раздевалке пусто, но он пробирается дальше, в душевые, запирается в последней кабинке, сползая на холодные плиты и с глухим, полным злости и облегчения стоном пробирается ладонью под тугую резинку шорт. Хинаты хватает минуты на две, не больше, и это не удивительно, если учесть, как долго пришлось терпеть. А после он расслабленно прислоняется затылком к стене, смотрит куда угодно, кроме перепачканных влажных пальцев – на дверцу кабинки, на поблескивающую в тусклом свете металлическую щеколду, на белесый край потолка, на мелкие трещинки, ползущие по нему во все стороны… и на Кагеяму.

От осознания последнего Хинату прошибает холодным потом.

— К-к-как? — заикаясь, выдавливает он, не имея ни малейших сил на продолжение того спектакля, что так умело разыгрывал в спортзале.

— Дверь нужно лучше запирать, — хмуро отвечает Кагеяма, возвышаясь перед ним со скрещенными на груди руками и с поистине устрашающим видом. — И слушать, когда люди надрываются, крича тебе вслед, — едко добавляет он.

Хината вновь мучительно краснеет, пытается спрятать лицо в руках, но вспоминает о том, что одной из этих рук делал совсем недавно, и краснеет еще сильнее. Кажется, он способен просто сгореть изнутри, если Кагеяма продолжит так на него смотреть.

— Я… — беспомощно начинает он, пытаясь придумать хоть что-нибудь, но в голову лезет только обличительное и до оскомины правдивое «Я дрочил на тебя пять минут назад, прости», и даже представить страшно, что с Хинатой сделают после этих слов.

Кагеяма вздыхает, неловко потирает шею, переводя взгляд на стену, над чем-то размышляет несколько мучительно долгих секунд, а после вдруг делает шаг вперёд, на этот раз уже совершенно точно запирая за собой дверь.

— Ну давай, — опускается он на корточки прямо напротив, заглядывая Хинате в глаза, — расскажи мне, что это за лихорадка такая. Вместе лекарство поищем.

С тем, чтобы покраснеть ещё сильнее, у Хинаты никаких проблем. И с Кагеямой, кажется, тоже.


End file.
